


Looks

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Also x has a coochie dont @ me, God Save Me, M/M, i can’t come back after this, please let X shower, robots are waterproof because I said so, zero is fucking creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: X tries desperately to take a shower-Zero is creepy-like seriously why
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Looks

Zero couldn't take his eyes off the blue bomber who had just returned from battle, all scorched and dirty. Yet under all the soot and dirt residue, he was unscathed; an impressive representation of how purely powerful X was. Zero admired X's battle prowess a little more as his eyes followed X's movements over to the discharge desk- filing his mission data in to be processed by the accountants of the base, giving X time to prepare for his next mission. Aka, Zero's perfect chance to 'catch up' with X.  
  
Zero trailed X to the communal showers like a predator stalking it's prey.Well- it's prey that was in-reality evenly matched to the predator.

X took a wash cloth from his care-bag and dampened it under the warm, inviting spray of cleaning solution. It smelled wonderful as he began to lather up his unarmored body. Humming a tune, X slowly moved the cloth across his arm, back and forth lathering up a soapy film that X hyper fixated on, gazing at the pearl-colored foam.  
  
"Need some help?"  
X almost drew his weapon as he heard a rumbling voice and another washcloth settle itself on his shoulder. But to his joy, it was only Zero in his peripherals. His initial fear melted into dripping adoration.  
  
"Stalking me in the hallway? I should have known," X giggled, leaning his back onto Zero, who had also been stripped of his protective armor. Zero wrapped his large arms around X's waist, crossing them over in the middle.  
  
"So? What's it gonna be?" Zero purred into X's hearing receptors, making X shiver. Instead of speaking X leaned onto Zero more, pressing himself against Zero.  
  
"I think you know now-" X cooed as he reached up to caress Zeros cheek.  
Zero slowly but surely moved the washcloth across his chest, scrubbing down to his abdomen, and lower and lower- using the show of affection as an excuse to let his hands travel. X knew it all to well despite Zero efforts to be discreet, he figure he'd tease him about it later.

As he did this, X's breaths increased, and Zero could now feel the thrumming of the other reploids 'heart' next to his own. Feeling himself heat up, Zero ventured further down, stopping to caress the inside of X's thighs and hips in order to get a reaction. So far the most he got was a relaxed sigh.  
  
Not what he was yearning for at the moment.  
Zero curved his wrist downward following the tapering of Xs abdomen to a certain...Point.  
X gasped lightly. Zero, pleased with this reaction promptly dropped the washcloth. He took X by the shoulders and twisted him to face Zero.  
  
"Leg up," Zero commanded, right hand extended to lift Xs leg up. X obliges,

"Someone's impatient." He says as he wraps his arms around Zero's shoulders, leaning his face in to touch Zero's nose to his own.  
Zero grinned at that."Its been three months, X. I'm antsy." He confessed as he stroked X's clitoris with his middle finger. X had gotten the female part just for Zero. Ever since they learned of the new compact and convenient hardware update from new reploid gossip, they'd been wanting to try it out every chance they could. Which wasn't often due to their busy jobs.  
  
X panted softly, whispering and occasional- "oh".  
This wasn't enough for Zero, so he took it a step further- he slipped his finger back and teased around X's entrance, earning a soft moan from X.  
  
"Hmm." Zero purred into Xs artificial ear.  
Zero let his finger slide in the tight, hot crevice X let out a relieved sigh as he felt his face heat up.  
  
"Cmon Zero- you can-" X couldn't finish his sentence before being interrupted by his finger suddenly breaching X. A moan escaped the blue bombers though it sounded more like a yelp.  
  
Zero grinned, pulling it in and out as X begged for more. He trusted the finger in and out, intentionally exploring the cavern-rubbing it against the soft, warm walls, watching with utter rapt as a completely lewd expression surfaced on X's face.  
  
"Please Zero-" X begged,  
"I need more~" he gripped Zero by the hair, burying his face dramatically into Zero's chest. Zero's heart skipped a beat at that, one of the most fearsome, strongest Reploids begging, essentially at his feet for more of him.Zero felt like he couldn't get enough.

Xs cries were appealed when Zero added another finger, causing X to hang his head and pant more laboriously.  
He soon added another, still exploring and feeling the space thoroughly, claiming all he could get to.  
  
"Oh yeah~" X seemed to chant as he too mimicked the thrust of Zero's fingers, guiding himself up and down. Then X slid his hand down to meet Zeros member, which had stiffened significantly. He began stroking it at the base and working his way up using one side of index finger, making Zero almost fall to his knees.  
  
It felt so good, nearly painfully so.  
Then X shifted out of Zero's grasp-admittedly uncomfortably , feeling hot as he kneeled in front of Zero's cock.  
  
X looked Zero in the eyes as he took the tip into his mouth, gently sucking, waiting for a reaction.  
  
Zero groaned, running his fingers through X's drenched locks, the spray of hot cleansing fluid still pattering on their bodies.  
X inched more and more of Zero into his mouth, licking at the base of the tip, maintaining eye contact. Zero moaned again, eyes rolling back just a little bit. As Zero's tissue ended, X began to slid his lips up and down, making Zero inadvertently buck his hips into the motion. X, gripping onto Zero's hips for support, closed his eyes as Zero began thrusting into X's mouth.X whimpered against Zero, vibrations making him shiver.  
  
"X I-I'm coming-" Zero stuttered, feeling the pressure build.  
  
"Mm." Is all he got, the pleasure reaching a crescendo as he bucked one more time, shuddering as a hot spurt of fluid shot into X's mouth, and as X pulled away, his face too.  
Without a word, Zero guided X to the ground, where he laid down, white droplets staining his pale, flushed skin. It was a sight that instantly got Zero aroused again when X spread his legs, wantonly lolling and shifting them in anticipation.  
  
He tilted X's pelvis up and moved to gaze between his spread legs in admiration. A small throb of swelling tissue gushed more lubricant out by the second. X felt the tension in his gut grow as he saw Zero's curious, yet completely lustful expression.  
  
"Zeez- please hurry-" X panted, even snaking his hand down to caress his lower body to entice Zero.  
  
It worked wonderfully because Zero was now angling his self to meet with X.  
  
"Ready?" Zero asked as he pressed the tip of his member onto X's entrance swirling it around in a teasing way, which he was gifted an eager nod.Xs gut itched for Zeros warmth.  
Zero pushed in gently, X feeling every shift inside of him.

X's panting now lined with small gasps and moans. X arched his back and stared at the ceiling in pure ecstasy.  
  
He had already forgotten the feeling it gave him. It was pure rapture. Engulfing X in a wet heat that made his heart melt- was Zero ever going to bottom out?  
  
He was breathless as the onslaught just kept coming and coming. Zero leaned over and placed a kiss on Xs chest. "Almost there, baby." He said gently as he lightly pushed in the last of him. Feeling himself stretch around Zero, X gasped one more time and let out a long sigh of pleasure- he felt a giant wave of stress wash away, letting his arms lay slack above his head.  
  
"Zee, please move!-you feel so-so—..." X moaned, leaning his head against the tile.  
Zero pulled himself away and thrusted into X's soft pelvis. X groaned, eyes rolling back into his head as tears of relief were sent rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Yes!" X cried out, spreading his legs further, clear lavender colored liquid spilling from him and soaking Zero's dick.  
Zero thrusted again and again, letting the pressure and pleasure of the action build and stack on top of each other.  
  
"A-AH! Oh- oh my— Asimov~" X stammered as he was rocked back and forth by Zero, who had gripped Xs soft hips and shoved them into his. Xs sensitive skin grinding wantonly against the wet tile made everything all the more pleasurable.  
  
And then Zero got rougher, he began to slam into X, garnering pleasured yelps from his lover syncing the rhythm of his rocking. X felt Zeros warm member slide in and out effortlessly, it rubbed against the velvety walls of his entrance and the more he focused on it the more jolts of electric pleasure shot up his abdomen.  
  
"G-gah I feel it c-coming~ Zero keep going!!"  
That was all X could get out before being reduced to wanton squealing and panting.

Zero was so tense- his heartbeat pulsing throughout his entire body, trying to falter his pace but he kept on- gripping X's thighs and pushing them further apart, garnering more whines and shaky breaths.  
  
Speaking of shaking, both of the reploids were shuddering like crazy from overstimulation, Zero smirked at the thought they drove each other crazy. Eyes glassy, Zero felt pleasure stack up in his lower abdomen, but it didn't fade out like the other times- it built higher and higher and higher until it was at his chest-  
  
"Zero- Do you feel that?! I-" X was interrupt by Zero smashing his lips onto his mouth, giving several more thrusts when the tower of pleasure came crashing down. X filled with a warm fluid as he sucked in a breath- his own tower crumbing as he exhaled a whimper into Zero's mouth. X hadn't noticed before but as he glided back to reality he had been crying- and out of the corner of his eye he saw Zero was too. Both boys being a complete mess, X grinned and kissed Zeros forehead.  
  
"You okay, Zee?"  
Zero nodded, shakily standing up.  
  
"Damn-" was all he could say before groggily rinsing himself off with the water setting and stepping out.  
  
X giggled as he followed suit, planting another kiss on Zero-  
"I'll see you later blondie-" X winked as he slipped on his helmet and walked out.  
Zero stayed there, catching his breath.  
'I'll see you later for sure.' Zero thought- a mischievous smile crept on his face.  
'"Later""

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some constructive criticism-  
> Am a wee lad who wrote this thing in .5 seconds-


End file.
